


Le Druide et l'Enchanteur

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alcohol, Foe Yay, Ho Yay, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles Mélias, vaguement basés sur le domestic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lequel fait tout le temps le ménage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts), [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Merci beaucoup à UnePierreIncandescente et Babs-Baby pour avoir fait le domestic meme avec ces deux persos, ce qui m'a donné une masse incroyable d'idées ; et merci, comme toujours, à la team #petitscroustillants en général pour son imagination si fertile, ainsi que pour son enthousiasme devant ce ship un peu crack. ^^
> 
> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier (et à UnePierreIncandescente, du coup).

Quand il s’installe dans ses nouvelles fonctions, Élias ne range pas vraiment, il jette – et fait comme si cela tenait lieu de ménage. En même temps, c’est vrai que face à un chaos tel que celui que sème son collègue où qu’il vive, il y a clairement de quoi foutre en l’air les trois bons quarts des réserves du labo. Trucs abîmés, pétés, moisis, usés ou tout simplement inutiles : Élias n’y voit aucune différence.

Le principal problème de cette manière de procéder, c’est qu’un immense pourcentage de la productivité de Merlin concerne précisément des machins pas très utiles, bricolés en dilettante, juste pour la beauté du geste. Alors, forcément, il conteste le moindre corbeillage de l’autre, râle en sourdine ou s’offusque avec ire. 

Lorsque c’est terminé, on dirait nettement moins qu’on a lâché des cabris dans la pièce, certes ; mais un esprit labyrinthique tel que celui du druide se sent bien moins à l’aise pour travailler à sa guise. Toute l’inspiration est partie à la poubelle, il a envie de re-déranger exprès les objets soigneusement alignés rien que pour retrouver un semblant d’aisance dans son espace de vie… et ne s’en gêne pas. 

En plus le sol n’est même pas propre ; les vitres, aussi sales qu’avant ; il reste carrément des miettes de bouffe sur le plan de travail. « Ah mais vous savez pas faire le ménage, en vrai », se moque Merlin… et Élias ne peut pas vraiment contester, sauf avec une mauvaise foi éclatante, parce que c’est vrai et qu’au fond, ce qui l’intéresse vraiment dans le rangement, c’est l’idée de réorganiser les fioles de potion, les ingrédients et les manuscrits, afin de trouver des idées inédites.


	2. Lequel rentre parfois bourré à trois heures du mat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basé sur un headcanon de Sol Invictus.

À la réunion de la Pierre Bleue, à part picoler et forcer sur les champignons, on glande pas grand’ chose, faut bien avouer. 

Ça gonfle Elias qui préfère le Rassemblement du Corbeau, où il peut faire son cake et sortir toute la panoplie de ce qu’il a accompli dans l’année. Surtout que sa transformation en corvidé pète la classe, et puis il a le sens de la répartie, contrairement à certains…

Merlin, par contre, adore cette fête-là, bien typiquement druidique, avec les chouettes (pas crevées, en dépit des médisances de Père Blaise !) qui hululent, l’orchestre un peu pété aux tambours hypnotiques, la cervoise qui coule à flots, les champis magiques…

Comme Elias s’emmerde, il tape lui aussi dans la bière et les p’tits joints d’amanites. Au bout d’un moment – peut-être à cause des stimulations sensorielles, peut-être parce qu’elles ont réveillé autre chose –, les deux collègues deviennent de plus en plus tactiles. 

Les tuniques se froissent, les diadèmes tombent au sol. Ils sont peau contre peau. Dans le fatras de la presqu’orgie chamanique, personne n’y prête trop attention. Le tapis de feuilles mortes leur semble confortable, ils trouvent une fiole d’huile pour les rituels, les sons se brouillent et font place au toucher…

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent résolument nus, enlacés l’un à l’autre. Après l’évident mouvement de recul, c’est les souvenirs qui reviennent en rafale, pas forcément désagréables mais beaucoup trop suggestifs pour des prétendus pires ennemis.

D’un commun accord, Elias et Merlin ne reviennent plus jamais à la moindre célébration rituelle ; à force d’insister et de se retrouver confronté à leurs mines gênées, Arthur fait mine d’y rien comprendre tout en commençant à se douter de quelque chose…


End file.
